Harry Potter et l'Histoire Alternative
by Mimiko Sae
Summary: Et si le monde d'Harry Potter était différent. Et si il avait voyagé dans le temps ? Que se serait-il passé si Voldemort avait renoncé à la guerre ? Peut-être des romances inattendues, des événements marquants... Venez lire et vous saurez tout, vous pourriez même découvrir des choses insolites. (Présence d'oc en rôles secondaires) Image : Dark Potter, ligea in DeviantArt
1. Harry et le voyage dans le temps

Corrigé par le chef taré ( **NVJM** ) le : 2/05/18  
Merci à lui et tous les autres qui m'ont poussé à poster

* * *

Texte 1 : Quand Harry raconte son histoire

* * *

Je ne sais pas s'il est très utile pour moi de me présenter, mais je vais le faire quand même. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre vous ont vécu les vingt dernières années dans une grotte à l'autre bout du monde, Harry James Potter, premier du nom, sauveur du monde sorcier, bref vous avez compris l'idée. J'ai bien encore toute une flopée de titres tout pétés dans le genre, mais je ne vais pas vous les lister, on en aurait pour des heures et je n'ai pas envie justement.

D'ailleurs l'histoire que je vais vous raconter est probablement celle de : Comment suis-je devenu _**Schizophrène** _? Du moins c'est mon phsychomage qui le dis, moi je n'y crois pas.

Mais ce sont les aléas de la célébrité, que voulez-vous c'est ça d'avoir tué un mage noir surpuissant à tout juste un an.

Tout le monde vous lèche les bottes, mais pas un seul n'est foutu de vous aider en cas de besoin. Entre un gouvernement composé ou de corrompus, de mangemorts ou d'autruches, je vous le dis, moi, on court à notre perte. Enfin, ça, c'est si le monde sorcier n'est pas déjà perdu avec ses siècles de retard sur les autres.  
Mais bref je m'égare ce n'est pas le sujet, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est pourquoi je suis mort et revenu.

Voilà un petit résumé de ce qui s'est passé : j'étais donc parti à la chasse aux horcruxes, avec Ron et Hermione et il ne nous manquait plus que Nagini. Sauf que... _ **PAF** _! Vieux retournement de situation digne d'un bon navet, ce lâche de rouquin a trouvé intelligent de me trahir. Et en beauté en plus, me livrer à l'ennemi ne suffisait pas. Que nenni, il est _**devenu** _l'ennemi. Du coup, je me suis fait assassiner d'un avada dans le dos. Seulement au lieu de juste mourir et avoir enfin le repos dont je rêvais depuis le début de ce foutoir, que j'appelle aussi ma vie, il semblerait que je sois de retour à la fin de ma troisième année, et juste bordel quoi... Pourquoi, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ça me donne envie de tout faire brûler ! Oh oui tous les faire brûler, me délecter de leurs cris, voir leur peau… Ah non, zut, ça, c'est un autre moi.

Calme toi Harry, calme-toi, là voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Bon retournons à la réalité, il faut que je vous explique la suite.

Selon l'infirmière, parce que oui, je suis encore à l'infirmerie, je vous l'avais dit que j'aurais dû m'y abonner tellement j'y passe de temps, j'aurais fait un malaise au déjeuner.  
Ils soupçonnent une crise d'hypoglycémie, oui **_ils_ **parce que l'infirmière n'est pas la seule à me casser les pieds. Ah que non, elle est accompagnée par notre vénérable directeur, j'ai nommé Albus Bumbilbor… non ce n'est pas ça. Bubblegum-bedor ? Toujours pas. Dumbledore ? Oui, c'est ça Albus Dumbledore. Donc ce Dumby là est dans l'infirmerie à me poser tout un tas de questions et il se mêle de tout ce qui me regarde comme s'il était mon tuteur. Mais je dois bien vous avouer que je n'ai même pas entendu la moitié de ce que ce vieux sénile à bien pu me dire. En plus franchement, sans déconner, une crise d'hypoglycémie à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, c'est vraiment extrêmement difficile à tirer comme conclusion.

Comment ça, je suis condescendant ? Oui et alors, je suis condescendant si je veux !

Et puis vous allez me laisser raconter mon histoire comme je veux, sinon je retourne à la construction de mes statues à la gloire de Fleur !

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le-moi en me laissant un com, je ne mange personne (si, si je vous jure). Je réponds à tout le monde et vous pourrez me donner vos suggestions pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont importants pour un auteur.

Moi je vous laisse pour cette fois et vous dis à une prochaine pour un nouveau texte.


	2. Harry et le Manoir Malfoy

Ceci est un cadeau pour la Secte du Clavier Taré, ils ont bien mérité ça.  
écrit le : 4/05/18

 _ **Warning**_ : mention de necrophilie en fin de chapitre, si ça vous gêne passez directement au chapitre 3

* * *

Texte deux : Harry et le manoir Malfoy

* * *

Ah bah vous revoilà vous ? Je ne vous ai pas encore fait fuir avec mon histoire ? Donc où j'en étais moi, arff je ne m'en rappelle plus... Bon bah je vais vous raconter une autre anecdote du coup. Vous savez si j'ai parlé de la première bataille finale ? Celle dans mon temps d'origine ? Ah non ça je sais que je ne vous en ai pas parlé.  
Par quoi je vais pouvoir commencer du coup... OH, mais oui, je suis bête par le début voyons

Ça commence alors que j'étais prisonnier au manoir Malfoy... Quoi pourquoi tu me coupes toi là ?! Je sais que j'ai été capturé pendant la chasse aux horcruxes oui, merci bien, je ne suis pas sénile, mais j'ai été repris juste avant la bataille finale. Ce que j'y ai vu me hantera à jamais, j'y ai perdu mon âme. Ah non, ça, ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai donnée à Lucifer en seconde année, mais c'est une autre histoire.

Le manoir donc, je vous jure que c'était horrible ! Non pas la torture, ça c'est normal, non le pire, c'était Lucius Malfoy en petite tenue...

Non, je n'ai pas halluciné, je vous jure que j'ai vu Lucius Malfoy en petite tenue. En bas résille même ! Et son haut, on en parle de son haut ?! Il avait une veste en cuir, très courte, très moulante aussi, elle s'arrêtait au niveau de ses pectoraux et de ses tétons... Ils étaient percés, il portait des anneaux, oui, comme les sadomasochistes, exactement les mêmes.

Il... il embrassait Voldemort ! Enfin Tom Marvolo Riddle plutôt, ils s'embrassaient sans pudeur en plus. Et Voldy à commencer à caresser Malfoy père. Et croyez-moi, il est vocal ce con. Je hais ma vie, je vous jure que tout ça, je l'ai vu, ils ont vraiment été baiser devant moi, ils ont copulé juste devant ma cellule ! Après Malfoy père et Voldy, ça a été tatie Bellatrix avec Snape. Parfaitement oui ! Bellatrix avec Snape la chauve-souris des cachots, vous saviez, vous que Snape adorait être dominé ? Il est complètement soumis à la folle dingue, il l'appelle même maîtresse, il l'a suppliée. Le bâtard graisseux, supplie pour se faire prendre, je ne m'en remettrais jamais, je pense.

Je crois que j'ai vu Malfoy… Non pas le père, tais-toi ignorant et laisse-moi raconter, sinon je retourne réfléchir à comment évincer Luna !  
Du coup, où en étais-je ah oui ! Malfoy fils, il me semble bien que ce soit lui que j'ai vu passer déguisé en danseuse de french cancan. Mais si je vous dis que c'était lui, des blonds lunaires, il n'y en a pas des centaines non plus dans ce manoir. Et la personne était trop petite pour être le père et pas assez rebondie, ça manquait de bloopbloop, pour être la mère donc c'était forcément le fils.

M'enfin bon, j'ai quand même fini par réussir à me libérer de là. Et vous savez quelle est la première chose que j'ai faite ? Allons, c'est facile pourtant, allez un petit effort de concentration. J'ai tout fait brûler bien sûr, j'aime le feu, c'est beau, c'est chaud et ça élimine les mangemorts aussi.

Mais alors que j'avais fait brûler tous les mangemorts, je me suis retrouvé excité comme pas possible, certainement la faute se tous ses pervers exhibitionnistes et de cette petite gourgandine d'Hermione qui refusait de me laisser la baiser. Sale miss je sais tout, préférer un elfe de maison à mon magnifique corps bien fait…  
Bref, reprenons : j'étais trop excité pour attendre de me trouver une pute et vu que j'avais tué tout être vivant aux alentours. J'ai donc décidé d'aller me soulager, avec le cadavre d'une magemorte bien foutue, elle était magnifiquement bien roulée, en plus son corps n'avait pas brûlé. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en sais absolument rien et je m'en fiche complètement. Mais du coup, l'excitation était trop forte, pas le temps de la réanimer, son cadavre suffirait bien à clamer mes envies…

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le-moi en me laissant un com, je ne mange personne (si, si je vous jure). Je réponds à tout le monde et vous pourrez me donner vos suggestions pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont importants pour un auteur.

Moi je vous laisse pour cette fois et vous dis à une prochaine pour un nouveau texte.


	3. Draco et la Voix

Écrit, le : 16/05/18

Comme promis je suis de retour avec un autre texte, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

* * *

Texte trois : Draco et la petite Voix

* * *

Et oui, cette fois ce n'est pas Potter qui raconte sa vie. Pourquoi ? Mais tout simplement, car il est temporairement indisponible. Croyez-moi ce que j'ai à raconter est tout aussi intéressant. Vous souvenez vous de ce qu'il a dit sur mon père et le Lord ? Non pas toi pas la Voix étrange ! Je parle à ceux qui me liront ou m'écouteront, je n'ai toujours pas compris comment fonctionne cette invention modue…  
Comment ça ? Vous voulez que je parle de la Voix ? Mais... et mon histoire alors ? D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris, donc elle est apparue le dernier jour des vacances avant ma troisième année. Comment je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a complètement bouleversé ma vie. Oh oui ça pour la changer elle l'a chamboulée même. Elle m'a fait faire des choses que je n'aurais jamais osé faire avant, sans elle, je n'aurais jamais découvert les plaisirs que peux offrir la vie.

Depuis son arrivée, tout le monde semble avoir changé, mais personne n'y prête attention. Je crois que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué, par merlin même père et le Lord ont été influencés par la Voix. Oui, vous savez parfaitement à quoi, je fais référence, bien évidemment que vous le savez.

Père, le premier à me reprendre à la moindre transgression au code de conduite d'un bon Malfoy, a été le premier à y déroger ouvertement… Et il faut le voir pour y croire, le grand Lucius Malfoy, se rendre chez le tailleur pour y commander une très courte et moulante veste en cuir. C'est difficile à imaginer, n'est-ce pas ? Allons rassurez-vous ce n'est que le début, il a fait pire encore.

Il s'est rendu dans le Londres Moldu pour se faire percer les tétons. Parfaitement oui, dans le monde Moldu... Quoi ? Vous pensiez que nous les Sang purs, ne savions pas apprécier les inventions de ces êtres inférieurs ? Eh bien, vous avez tort.

Mais revenons à notre sujet, soit Père et ses tendances inhabituelles, le Lord et ses idées pour les moins étranges.

Mais oui, aussi surprenant que ce soit, mon père, a été pris de tendances masochistes, probablement sous l'impulsion de la Voix et du Lord Riddle. Lord qui a, du jour au lendemain, décrété qu'il voulait ouvrir un bordel, et que le manoir Malfoy ferait une magnifique vitrine de présentation pour ses petits protégés.  
Et ce n'est que le début, après avoir été se faire percer les tétons Père s'est rendu chez un joaillier sorcier réputé et lui a commandé des bijoux. Et pas n'importe lesquels, bien sûr que non, il lui a commandé la fabrication de deux paires d'anneaux. L'une en argent sertie d'émeraudes, l'autre en obsidienne sertie de grenats.  
Je sais parfaitement ce que vous demandez en ce moment, comment je peux savoir tout ça alors que mon père a caché ses diverses escapades… La réponse est très simple, la Voix m'a raconté ce qu'elle avait vu en suivant mon père et il faut dire que j'ai moi aussi mes petits secrets. Grâce à elle, je me suis découvert une passion pour les vêtements féminins…

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le-moi en me laissant un com, je ne mange personne (si, si je vous jure). Je réponds à tout le monde et vous pourrez me donner vos suggestions pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont importants pour un auteur.

Moi je vous laisse pour cette fois et vous dis à une prochaine pour un nouveau texte.


	4. Harry et la Secte

Écrit, le : 31/05/18

Comme promis je suis de retour avec un autre texte, qui j'espère vous plaira

* * *

Texte 4 : Harry et la Secte

* * *

Bon, il serait temps qu'on s'amuse un peu non ? Oh quoi, vous pensiez que j'avais déjà atteint et franchi toutes les limites ? -Un long rire sadique résonne dans toute la pièce. -  
Détrompez-vous, ceux qui me menacent ne s'en sortent pas si facilement. Quoi ? Qui ils sont ? Allons, c'est pourtant simple, tous ceux que la **_voix_** me désigne comme nuisibles, gêneurs ou autre gentils qualificatifs, sont des menaces pour nos projets.

Mais là, après un été chez mon adorable famille maternelle, je viens d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Pourquoi combattre les sorciers avec des moyens sorciers ? Je sais très bien ce que dit le proverbe « à Rome fait comme les Romains » mais ne dit ont pas aussi « les ennemis de nos ennemis sont nos amis » ? Et pourtant, malgré leur stupidité manifeste et sans nom, cette famille m'aura au moins appris une chose : l'ignorance est le pire des fléaux. Et qu'est-ce que les sorciers connaissent le moins, outre magie noire et autres dérivés non-blancs ?

-Une personne se lève dans le fond et répond les mots suivants, repris en cœur par l'orateur. –

La **_technologie_** ? C'est exactement cela, oui la **_technologie_** , et en particulier l'armement moldu. Oh, je ne vous parle pas d'armes de destruction massive, ça non, je vous parle des armes à feu et de l'équipement d'une armée, régulière ou non

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il faut absolument que je vous explique comment j'ai réussi à obtenir les services du meilleur groupe de mercenaire au monde, la Secte. Ils sont reconnus pour leur folie et leurs exigences de paiement, mais surtout, et c'est la raison principale, leur efficacité. La Secte est réputée pour pouvoir raser des villes entières en un rien de temps. Ils se proclament eux même comme des tueurs de sorciers, et c'est ça « **_Tueurs de Sorciers_** » qui m'a tapé dans l'œil en premier lieu.

Comme j'ai quelques **_menus_** **_soucis_** avec quelques sorciers anglais, au lieu de prévenir le ministère en charge des affaires en lien avec la loi du secret, j'ai été rencontrer le responsable de cette organisation, un certain Njord Violin… Vous ai-je dit à quel point je m'entendais à **_merveille_** avec cet homme ? Non ? Eh bien, c'est chose faite, il me semble être un drôle d'individu, le genre qu'on ne rencontre qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Et j'adore ça, j'aime tellement que je leur ai proposé un marché. Je leur donnais, en plus d'une grosse somme d'argent, la localisation des principaux monuments magiques, et eux se chargeaient de venir m'aider à régler mes petites querelles avec le monde sorcier anglais…

Il me semble indispensable que je vous parle un peu plus en détail de cette organisation, elle est composée de plusieurs centaines de membres. La plupart me sont inconnus, mais cela n'a que peu d'importance, je n'ai que faire de ces sous-fifres moldus. Non, ce qui m'importe, c'est leur cercle de commandement, tous répartis par une couleur ou l'une de ses nuances. Nous avons : en jaune leur commandant suprême, en rose la femme à la tête de la section torture, qui travaille principalement avec le responsable du service d'informations désigné par le vert, en bleu le commandant de l'artillerie et bien d'autres…

Tous les commandants, sont des descendants de sorciers ayant préféré se mêler aux moldus, leurs parents les ayant instruits au fonctionnement de leur monde d'origine, ils connaissent les forces et les faiblesses de ce monde.

Oh et puis ça m'agace ! Je m'ennuie, je veux m'amuser moi… Seulement pour pouvoir faire ça, j'ai besoin d'attendre que le vieux bouc cesse de me surveiller en permanence ! Heureusement que j'ai réussi à m'attirer les faveurs de la famille de ma tante Pétunia.

Si elle n'avait pas crié au scandale en voyant l'un des espions du vieux chnoque citronné, je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer les **_merveilleuses_** personnes qui composent la Secte. J'ai entendu parler d'eux au hasard d'une conversation entre mordus et en entendant le surnom « ** _Tueurs de Sorciers_** », j'ai immédiatement voulu les connaître….

Merde j'ai plus le temps de papoter avec vous ! Les espions de l'ordre du poulet rôti sont de retour, il faut absolument que je rentre pour qu'ils ne se mettent pas à douter de mes mensonges. À une prochaine fois. -L'orateur quitte précipitamment les lieux, laissant derrière lui un public impatient d'avoir la suite. -

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le-moi en me laissant un com, je ne mange personne (si, si je vous jure). Je réponds à tout le monde et vous pourrez me donner vos suggestions pour la suite. N'oubliez pas que les commentaires sont importants pour un auteur.

Moi je vous laisse pour cette fois et vous dis à une prochaine pour un nouveau texte.


End file.
